Just What Diana Needs
by mangaanime
Summary: Diana was so sick of all the excuses. So she was going to tell it to him once and for all exactly what she needed, and all of Gotham was going to hear. Songfic/One Shot


Bruce's mouth went dry as he saw Diana out on the stage in a little black number. Even with it showing less skin than her normal outfit the slit up the side made her legs look heavenly. He could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful woman he had pushed away so often standing before him on the stage of Gotham City's Music Hall. Her low voice whispered into the microphone "Good evening Gotham and citizen's from all over the world, as a tribute to my own country and America I have decided to preform and American song while doing various dances from my home country. I made a few changes to the lyrics but I hope none of you will mind too much." She finished with a wink and the crowd chuckled in anticipation. She smiled at the Flash who was over on the piano and nodded to him to start.

_Where have all good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

She looked out to the audience with sad eye and roamed her gaze over the audience

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

Her look slightly paused on Bruce at this line and he sucked in a breath as he caught her eye

_Isn't there____a dark knight____upon a fiery steed?_

Bruce smiled to himself at the clever change and had to slightly admire her boldness

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

"I need you Bruce" Diana thought

And then she started, Diana started dancing as he had never seen her before

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

She twirled and swayed around the staged while carefully swinging around a curved blade that seemed to move like a snake. As she moved it was easy to see how beauty and combat blended and came together naturally in her culture. The audience could clearly see how some of man's world had affected her in the way she moved her body in seductive ways unknown to a tribe of man hating amazons.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

She dropped the blade and reached her hand out to the audience. Bruce who was sitting in the front row had to stop himself, even though she was reaching for him to the audience it looked meaningless, but Bruce knew better.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It doesn't take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

She did and amazing round of pirouette as the music escalade with Wally's faster piano playing.

Her dress cascaded around her as her hair started to plaster to her from sweat and Bruce felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her.

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

Diana stretched her arms toward the ceiling and arched her back gracefully

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

Bruce thought of all the nights he had spent watching Diana, whether at home or at the Watch tower he always felt the need to look out for her and make sure she was safe. He would even admit to sometimes watching her when she was in her apartment at man's world even though he had sworn to protect Gotham he would leave his post to check. He thought he had been clever about it, but apparently not.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

To Diana it was true, she always felt Batman's presence whenever he entered the room and a different kind of fire would ignite in her. The delicious heat continued to burn her up whenever he was near spurring her to do things she would of never dreamed of in her homeland. She poured all of her emotion in to her dancing and let herself blaze the stage with her performance.

_Hero_

She danced faster and faster while picking up staffs and doing routines that made her movements with the stick look as fluid as water.

_Hero!_

Bruce slowly started to realize he did want to be with Diana. But not just in the way's he had first imagined, like a close colleague. He no longer wanted to hold her at arm's length, but instead embrace her publicly for all of Gotham and the rest of the world to see.

_HERO!_

Bruce finally realized he didn't just want to be Gotham's hero he also wanted to be Diana's...

As she danced onstage Bruce realized he would do anything to be the man deserved by Diana, to be someone worthy of her even though he thought he never could be, he still wanted to try.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I NEED A HERO!_

Bruce know who Diana was describing. Batman was seen as larger than life in Gotham, he was no longer a man but a symbol larger than life. He was the Dark Knight and the man who had stood up to crime like a street wise Hercules. He knew that the lyrics alluding to the morning light coming meant that he couldn't keep Diana waiting, because one day she wouldn't wait anymore. As Diana took her final bows onstage after her long standing ovation he knew what he needed to do.

_A few days later._

As Alfred walked through the manor he could not help but smile at the recent change in his master's behavior. He knocked quietly on the door and her the sounds of shuffling and giggling followed by a hush. "Yes Alfred" Bruce called from inside in a gruff voice. "Sir would you be liking your breakfast in bed or shall I have it at the table." Bruce grunted in response "The table will be fine Alfred I'll be down in a minute" "Very good sir". Alfred replied. "And by the way do tell Princess Diana that she is free to accompany you downstairs and to start using the front door since I already know she spent the night no point in going around to the front door to pretend as though she's just arrived." Alfred chuckled as he heard groans from within "Besides" Alfred added "I've already prepared her meal and plan on doing so from now on so it would be nice to have her input on the menu." Diana smiled as she peaked her head out of Bruce's door. "Sounds great Alfred we'll be down in a minute." With a slight smile Alfred walked away slightly proud that he had once again managed to outsmart the world's best detective, he supposed perhaps he wasn't getting so old after all.


End file.
